MODEL!
by Evarinya
Summary: Title says all. Malik's been adamant on Yugi joining the ranks of the models for the magazine MODEL! And there Yugi finds a world of rabid fangirls, lacy garments, blonde pups and... Atemu Yami. AtemuxYugi Shonen ai. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**MODEL!**

**Prologue**

**By Evarinya**

**A/N: **Just a thing that popped into my head last night, seems like everything just pops into my head, doesn't it? Well, don't expect much here, it was kind of rushed, but anyways, READ!

* * *

"'Ey, 'Temy man, ya hear the latest gos'?" 

A spiky haired man turned towards the owner of the voice, his stunning crimson eyes narrowing at the nickname.

"Jou, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that ridiculous name."

A blonde haired seventeen year old grinned sheepishly, his hand coming up to rub the back of his head. "Dude, lay off. Dun' be a' uptight prick like Kaibutt."

"Hey, I heard that." Growled a tall brunette with deep blue eyes, his lean figure twisting to glare at the blonde over his shoulder.

The blonde retaliated by sticking his tongue out. "Ya' was mean' ta."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Don't stick your tongue out, mutt, unless you intend to use it. And please use proper English, your improper street talk is hurting my ears." He turned back around to pull a tight blue shirt on with ripped edges, pointedly ignoring the blonde as he huffed and muttered angrily.

"Stupid moneybags… Anyways, _Atemu_, have you heard the latest gos'?" The blonde known as Jou said, pulling baggy jeans over his slender legs.

"Yes." Atemu paused to pull a tight leather tank top on, his strong tanned arms finding the holes where the arms were meant to poke through. "I have."

Jou 'hmmed'. "I heard that Malik was the one who recruited him." He was forced into a chair as two women armed with makeup kits attacked his face, while another messed up his already washed and slightly damp hair with a blow dryer.

"Yeah." Atemu said, attaching metal chains to his leather pants and batting away the woman and men who attempted to help him. "I talked to him the other day. He said that the new guy was stunning, but he wouldn't give me any details."

Jou hissed as an eyeliner pencil poked very close to his honey coloured eye. "Hey, watch it! I need that eye!" The woman muttered an apology before returning to poking his eye out with the black stick. "Malik doesn't give complements like that unless he really means it. But do you think he's just trying to get a pay rise? I mean, all the good-looking people are either already occupied or just don't wanna become involved in this kinda stuff. Ouch! Lay off, crazy woman!"

Atemu grunted, and then collapsed into a chair as two women and one man came upon him, brandishing makeup and combs. "He probably is just trying to get money. He is always plotting schemes like this."

The brunet off to the side decided to add his two cents. "The new guy his coming today for a look around. So you can find out whether or not he's worthy when he comes. And shut your mouths already, your gossiping is getting on my nerves."

Jou glared. "Oh, stuff it, Seto."

Atemu sighed as the two began to fight. It was amazing really, how those two could still fight like that when they were lovers. His mind drifted over to the new person. Kaiba had just said that he was arriving today. Was he good looking? Or just average? Malik probably was just exaggerating; he was always trying to get a pay rise. Though he still couldn't help but wonder, why hadn't Malik brought the person in sooner?

The man pushed him out of his seat, and he stood and headed for the door, his spiked and silver studded bracelets and belts glinting in the light.

"Hey, man! Wait up!"

Atemu paused and then turned, sighing as he waited for Jou and Seto to finish with their makeup and hair.

………………………………………………….

A pale, small boy walked hesitantly behind a bleach blonde, his eyes wide and unsure.

"Um… Malik? Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think that I'll live up to their expectations…"

The bleach blonde sighed and spun around, halting in his walking, his dark violet eyes sharp. "Yugi, you'll do fine. How many times do I have to tell you that you're gorgeous?"

Yugi blushed, the soft red flush spreading over his delicate cheeks. "I'm not gorgeous, Malik… I'm ug-"

"Don't you dare say it, Yugi." Malik snapped. "Don't say it. You are not ugly, you're beautiful." Ra, couldn't Yugi see it? How much he had bloomed in the last few years that he had been over seas? How he had been an ugly duckling and then morphed into a swan? How could he miss those stares, the way people acted around him?

"I'm not, Malik. I'm normal at the best." Yugi kept his stunning amethyst eyes directed at the ground somewhere to the left, his long blonde and black hair shadowing his face and falling around his feminine shoulders in a silk waterfall. Malik felt his breath hitch at the image, before he sighed and turned around, heading towards the reception desk.

The woman behind it looked up, her brown eyes twinkling. "Ah, Malik. I heard that you've found a new one?"

Malik smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I have. But he's stubborn as a donkey."

The lady tried to peer around him. "So? Where is he?"

Malik grinned and stepped aside, revealing Yugi to the scrutinizing of the woman's sharp eyes.

"Isis, this is Yugi. Yugi, Isis."

Yugi smiled shyly, and attempted to escape the surprised gaze of Isis by hiding once again behind Malik. But Malik wouldn't have it, and pushed him out again.

Isis tore her eyes away from the heavenly sight, and then looked up in awe at Malik. "I envy you, Malik. The boss is sure to give you a pay rise for this."

Malik smirked. "I know." He turned to Yugi and grabbed his small hand and pulled him along. "Come on, I want to show you off to my friends. They're all gonna be _so_ jealous when the boss gives me a _huge_ pay."

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? Don't be expecting an update soon though.


	2. NOTE

-This is not a chapter…-

Sorry, peoples, if you were expecting a chapter for MODEL!, this is not one. It's a note to say that this story is open for suggestions. Meaning, that you can submit plot ideas for it. I have a small plot already, but not a very good one. So, this story will really be written by all those people out there with awesome ideas.

Thanks, and I hope that you submit some ideas.

-Evarinya

-This is not a chapter…-


End file.
